Angels on the Moon
by RawrMonsterOwnsCereal
Summary: Jacob has to choose between two loves. Nessie, or Alice?
1. Dream

**lAuthor's Note]**

**lots of thanks to lots of people.**

**first of all, emoTWiLiGHT. this person is ****awesome****.**

**then stephenie meyer. thanks for a great base story.**

**finally, thriving ivory. without your songs, i would have no title. XD**

_Jacob's Point of View_

_Her hands held onto him as she sobbed tears of sorrow._

_He wrapped his arms around her and consoled her with his words._

_They held each other next to a white oak tree._

_She looked up at him and whispered three words._

_I. Love. You._

That dream again. It was so hauntingly familiar.

Not exactly a nightmare, but not a good dream, at any rate.

The phone rang, then silenced. I heard voices downstairs.

"Jake! Phone!" Billy yelled.

"Who is it?" I yelled back.

"One of the Cullens."

After all these years, he would still not refer to them by first name.

I ran down the stairs and snatched the phone from Billy.

"Hello?"

I heard a sob. Then words. Nessie's words.

"Jacob? C-can you c-come over?"

"Sure." I paused for a bit as she cried. "Nessie, is something wrong?"

"E-Eli ch-cheated on me." she sobbed out.

"Oh. That's terrible. I'll come over." I spoke as I walked towards the garage.

She hung up and I set the phone back in the charger.

_Renesmee's Point of View_

I listened to my iPod as I waited for Jake to come over.

The iPod he gave me. Our song was on shuffle.

Come On, Get Higher. By Matt Nathanson.

A tear rolled down. A tear of sadness, of grief.

I thought. How could he? I thought he had loved me, I really thought he did.

I started weeping. Someone knocked on my door.

"Nessie? Jake is coming over."

"Okay."

Ah. Jacob was probably the only good thing that's happened to me today.

He's such a good listener.

I looked through my nightstand and found my favorite book.

A terribly worn copy of New Hampshire, by Robert Frost.

Ah. My favorite poem. Dust of Snow.

The way a crow

_Shook down on me  
__The dust of snow  
__From a hemlock tree  
__Has given my heart  
__A change of mood  
__And saved some part  
__Of a day I had rued._

I read it over and over again.

The song on my iPod switched to Twilight, by Thriving Ivory.

**(I know what you're thinking. Check it out. It's a good song. I promise) **

I wiped the tears from my face. Sleep-derived, tear-ridden. I was a sight to look at.

The pillow kept me comfortable, the blanket kept me warm.

I sighed as slept took over.


	2. Rain

**:] just started using openoffice.**

**great word processor. better than word. for sure :P**

**thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for being an awesome beta.**

**even though i haven't sent her any chapters XD**

**much too impatient for betas. not that she's slow. **

**anyways, can you PM me any grammar mistakes so I can fix 'em?**

**PM me so i can change them please.**

**should i shut up now? **_**YES**_.

Jacob's Point of View

I drove as fast as I could to the Cullen's'.

And even I didn't think that was fast enough.

When I got there, I rushed pass everyone into Nessie's room.

She was asleep. With her iPod on Cute Is What We Aim For.

**(zebrasarefreakingawesome)**

Gently, I pulled the bean bag chair over to her bed and sat on it.

She looked so peaceful, so calm when she was asleep....

Then someone knocked on the door, pulling me out of my Nessie-induced trance.

"AH!" I semi-screamed.

"Huh?" Nessie turned around, noticing me.

Alice walked in with eyes wide.

"What the hell have you been doing in here?"

Both me and Nessie said "nothing" at the same time, making "nothing" sound a lot more controversial than need be.

"Ookay. Just wanted to see if you guys wanted to go Christmas shopping."

Nessie murmured, "Nah. I want to stay home. You can go if you want, Jake."

"Nope."

Alice furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay. Mind if I ask why not?"

Nessie started tearing.

"Isn't it obvious, Alice?" Tears streaming down her eyes.

I told Alice to go, I'd take care of Nessie....

Nessie's Point of View

Tears had clouded my eyes.

Jacob sat close to me and wrapped his arms around me.

I leaned my head against him.

"It's gonna okay." A soft whisper.

I wiggled a little closer to him.

A soft pitter-patter beat against the window.

Rain had come.

"Jake, can we go outside?" I asked softly.

"Sure." He took my hand and led me down the stairs.

Neither of us bothered to put on jackets.

Once outside, we ran.

Ran faster than the wind, faster than the raindrops.

We went off the estate and up to La Push.

I followed Jake, with no idea where he was leading me.

Through brooks, past trees, we ran.

He stopped at a lake.

A beautiful, serene lake.

Jake sat down at its shore and patted the spot next to him.

"Sit with me."

I strolled over and sat down.

As if on cue, the rain came.

A downpour of cold, icy rain.

"Seems like we can't avoid the rain, can we?" Jacob muttered.

I managed to smile a little.

"But I like it!"

He smiled at me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Elijah once told me something." I said, depressed and forlorn once again.

"What'd he say?" His arm stiffened around me.

"He said, 'Rain is beautiful because no one can see you cry'"

Jake stayed silent.

"I guess h-he's right." I choked out.

"Ness, come on. Please don't cry."

He wrapped his other arm around me in a hug.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a sob.

Breaking free of his hug, I pulled my knees to my chin and cried.

Jacob's Point of View

Nessie cried hard.

It was heart-wrenching, seeing her cry over some little boy that didn't deserve her.

I pulled her away from the shore and helped her up.

"Nessie, look at me."

She looked up at me.

"I'm not gonna bullshit you with cliches, or say he didn't deserve you. What I AM gonna say is, who the fuck needs him?"

I had never swore in front of Nessie before.

She let out a small, girlish, little giggle.

Then she wiped off her tears with the back of her hand.

Looking back up at me she slowly closed her eyes.

I nearly had a ministroke. She wanted me to kiss her.

**(don't worry, it's not the end. you want a terrible, heartbreaking spoiler though? PM! and review!)**

I leaned down and put my hands on her waist.

Gently, I kissed her stone-cold, perfect lips.

Nessie's Point of View

A shudder went down my back as his lips touched mine.

He was tasteless, but so warm.

I raised my hands and rested them on his shoulders, behind his neck.

Edward's Point of View

"Oh shit."


	3. First Kiss

_[Author's Note]_

_**:] 'sup, folks.**_

_**I have 3-4 days of NOTHING to do.**_

_**will be updating a lot XD**_

_**anyways, my cousin got me a silver chain necklace. **_

_**it's seeeck :]**_

_**anyone like the Hush Sound, Cute is What We Aim For, or The Academy Is?**_

_**Just started listening to these guys.**_

_**is it okay to write about yourself in AN's?**_

_**Vancouver is zomg cold this time of year.**_

_**merry christmas! happy hannukah! what the hell is kwanzaa?!**_

_**by the way, new character coming soon.**_

_**don't own twilight, but i own aaron! (and elijah) (and mackenzie)**_

_**I might have to change the plot around, or making a sequel to Angel.**_

_**sorry for the long AN!**_

_**{extra thanks to Vi and Hannah for the female POVs}**_

Alice's Point of View

Edward, Bella, and I were walking through the mall, Christmas shopping.

Going about our business, if you will.

Then BOOM.

"Oh shit." Edward murmured.

Me and Bella turned toward him.

"What?" Both of us said at the same time.

"Jacob. Just. Kissed. Ness."

Bella's eyes rounded.

"W-w-what?" She murmured.

"Oh damn." I squeaked out.

That moment was quite awkward, when you think of it. I wondered what a human would think.

Three seemingly perfect beings standing there, looking at another perfect being.

Meh. Bella, however, was having a seizure.

"He. Kissed. Nessie?" Bella choked out.

Edward slowly nodded.

Jake was sooooooo gonna get it. Bella was a beast when she got mad.

Then my phone started vibrating.

It was a text from Jasper.

"[Jasper]: Get home soon, we may be in trouble. Carlisle suspects hostile coven."

Er...wow.

Two crises within 3 minutes. WOW.

I looked over at Edward and Bella.

"We need to head to... Forever 21, Hot Topic, Pac-sun, Zumiez, and Tilly's. Then, straight home."

"What's the hurry?" Edward smiled, "Aren't there any more?"

"Yeah, but Jasper says there's an emergency."

"Shouldn't we head home now then?"

"Those stores are on sale though!"

Bella, still shocked, squeaked out a little giggle.

"Classic Alice" Edward and Bella said in unison.

Nessie's Point of View

Breaking the kiss, I buried my head in his chest.

"I w-want to tell you something, but I'm sc-scared."

What I wanted to tell him was that...I love him.

Not like the sibling love we already had, but romantic love.

I was sure he didn't think of me that way, since he had a girlfriend.

At that moment, I felt dirty. I made him cheat on his girlfriend of 2 years, Mackenzie.

**(not the new character I promised, calm down)**

But unexpectedly, he broke the temporary "ice"

"Nessie, you might not think of me this way...I-I'm in love with you."

A shock went down my back and I looked up at him.

I brushed away a few strands of hair.

"Jake, I...I love you too."

He gazed into my eyes, and mine his.

I pressed both my hands against his chest and sighed.

"Sweet." He whispered.


	4. Pain

_{Author's Note}_

_first of all, apologies to emoTWiLiGHT and .writing._

_I've stolen emoT's characters and the character that o.w.w. portrays _

_i'm writing a lot recently, since i'm on break and fairly bored._

_WHOO! my first short AN!_

_Jasper's Point of View_

There they were.

Ten of our kind walking in a triangle formation.

The leader, I assumed, was most likely at the tip.

The "leader" had a thin, lean figure.

A male Rosalie, it seemed.

I was about 500 meters away from them. And holding my breath.

Amazing they hadn't seen me yet.

I pulled out my phone and took a picture of their formation.

Then, rapidly clicking the keys, I sent the picture to Carlisle.

A burning fire scratched my throat.

I hadn't eaten in a while.

Since this new coven was in Yosemite, I would have to find somewhere else to hunt.

Thinking for a quick millisecond, I reasoned that they were going north, so if I tread carefully, I could head down to the Sierra Nevadas.

Suddenly, there was a voice.

"Halt!" A strong, commanding voice boomed.

Shit. They had found me.

"Come out, and we will not harm you."

I figured surrender would be best at that moment.

Outgunned, and seriously outnumbered.

I strolled out of the alcove.

I quickly surveyed the group.

A familiar faced popped out.

It was Benjamin, from the Volturi crisis.

"Jasper!" He yelled out.

"You know of him?" The leader asked, surprised.

"Yes, I vouched for his family at a Volturi trial a few years ago." Ben murmured, looking at his leader.

The other vampires stayed stock still, eyes front, instead of looking at me.

Except for one. A very pretty girl.

"Request permission to break formation, sir!" Ben yelled.

"Granted." The leader said.

Ben stepped out of the formation and walked toward me.

He grabbed me in a bear hug.

"How I've missed you, brother."

We were never that close..

Why is he calling me brother? I wondered.

"This is Caleb, my commander." He said, turning toward who I assumed was the leader.

"Hello, Caleb." I let out.

"And Ashleigh, his mate." gesturing at the pretty girl.

"Hope I'm not being too nosy, but what are you here for?"

I noticed the clouds getting darker. Creepy.

Ashleigh smiled.

"To kill you, my dear Jasper." She whispered.

Before I could do anything, Benjamin struck me from behind.

"AGH!" I screamed out.

He was rising to strike me again, but I rolled out of the way.

I kicked his gut with my heel and he doubled over.

This looks a lot more like a human bar brawl, I though.

Ben was getting up and a I pulled out a knife.

Emmett gave me this after I started a minor obsession with knives.

It was a beautiful silver knife with an intricate hilt design.

Rumored to have been the knife used to kill Julius Caesar.

I struck out at his side and hit flesh.

Ben screamed out in pain

I was surprised.

I thought only vampire teeth and wolf fangs could injure vampires?

I spun around before he could strike at me with his arms.

I heard rumbling behind me.

Ben had managed to fissure the earth behind me. In the middle of a fight. WOW.

He flipped himself up and stanced.

"Jasper, die already, will you?"

"Kiss. My. Ass. Earthover."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Caleb, somewhat relaxed.

A few neurons fired in unison in my brain.

I came up with a conclusion: Is this a sick rite of initiation for Ben?

He struck at me wildly with his arms.

I managed to wrap my teeth around one.

He tried pulling it out, and I amputated his left arm.

Ben screamed out in pain and I swiped at his teeth.

Ben was a much less experienced fighter than I was.

I grabbed his foot and tore it off.

He screamed again.

"Stop!" yelled Caleb.

The voice was so commanding, so familiar.

Was this Caleb....my commander? From the Civil War?

It couldn't be!

"Jasper, of 501st regiment, I command you to stop!"

I let go of Ben's foot, but tossed it in the fissure that he had created.

"General Caleb...Is that you?"

I dropped my knife on the floor and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry, soldier. I really am?"

"For what?"

"For this."

Ashleigh snapped.

My vision went black.

Alice's Point of View

About an hour after Jasper had texted me, we finished shopping.

Edward was loading our bags into Bella's new Porsche.

I felt a sudden, screaming, fiery pain in my stomach.

I doubled over and groaned.

It hurt so bad.

Bella turned around and ran to me.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"It hurts..." I managed to choke out.

Edward threw the rest of the bags in the car and ran over to me and Bella.

"We have to take her home to Carlisle." I heard Bella say.

I saw Edward nod.

Then, I fell into the first sleep I've had since I was turned.


	5. Explanation AN

**{Author's Note}**

**I realize there may be so confusion about the last chapter**

**Jasper texted both Carlisle AND Alice.**

**So what really happened?**

**Jasper was at home with Carlisle.**

**Carlisle found out a new coven was coming by Cullen turf.**

**(please don't ask how, I wouldn't know)**

**Jasper then texted Alice to come home.**

**Then he found Caleb's group.**

**Ladeda.**

**You get it now, I hope.**

**Here's a spoiler-ish hint.**

**Remember, the introduction does say Alice or Nessie right?**

**Would Jasper really give up Alice?**

**Exactly.**

**Please don't kill me. Or stop reading my stories.**

**'cause both would be heart breaking.**

**Anyone read Escalator yet?**

**Check my stories**

**kthx:]**


	6. Gone

{author's note}

sorry for the AN chapter.

I hate doing that.

I'm considering a story for Ashleigh and Caleb

you know, to make them sound not-so-evil.

I think i'm gonna get permission this time.

No storyline yet, you see?

I'm down with a cold :[

lol. Imagine that. A canadian with a cold.

_Anyone notice the sad, emo theme in my recent stories?_

:] happy reading.

Jacob's Point of View

"Let's go home. I'm not heartbroken anymore." Nessie said with a smile.

I took her hand and started walking aimlessly.

She wiggled a little closer to me.

"Can we go to your house?" She asked with one of her puppy-dog pouts.

I couldn't resist. I mean, why not?

"Sure." I started leading her towards my part of La Push.

We walked through the streets to my house.

Opening the door, I heard the basketball game on.

I led her into my house and looked over at Billy.

He was sitting as usual in his wheelchair.

"Billy?"

No answer.

Nessie stayed still and I walked over to him.

I felt his hand.

Stone-cold. Not cool, as it usually was, but it was cold.

Nessie walked over and hugged me.

Seems like she knew.

"He's gone, Jake." She whispered into my ear.

A tear rolled down.

It was my turn for the tears today.

Nessie pulled me over to the couch and sat me down.

We both looked at Billy.

Me with tears, her without.

"I need some time right now, Ness."

"Okay."

"You can go home, you know."

"I know. Can you show me where your room is?"

I told her it was upstairs, the room to the left.

"Okay. Thanks."

She went upstairs and I headed outside.

I stripped down and left my clothes on a tree branch.

I went into the backyard, naked, and phased.

Jacob's Wolf Mind.

I raced through the La Push woods.

Paul and Embry were wolves at the moment.

I didn't even bother to hide my thoughts.

_Paul: WOAH._

_Embry: Wow._

_Jake:.._

_Paul: It's okay, man._

_Embry: Yeah, we're here._

_Jake: I really don't want to talk to anyone right now. I mean, I just shrugged of Ness._

_Paul: Shouldn't you tell Sam?_

_Jake: Probably. Can you tell him for me?_

_Paul: Sure._

_Nessie's Point of View_

I really didn't wanna hang down there with Billy.

Kinda creepy.

So I went to Jake's room

The walls were plastered with band posters.

AFI, Cute is What We Aim For, Nine Inch Nails, Dead Kennedys, Radiohead.

Most of these bands, I knew.

Then there was the Something Corporate poster.

I had an exact copy of that poster.

Elijah had given it to me.

_Stop think about him. You've found someone else. Jacob. _My thoughts raged.

I sniffled a little, then sat on his bed.

There was bound black notebook with a pen on his nightstand.

I figured it was his journal, or diary of sorts.

Taking it from the nightstand, I peeked at his most recent entry, marked with a chewed pen cap.

_December 15, 2008_

_Things not working out with Mac. I'm having deeper feelings than I should have for Ness. Mackenzie still loves me though. Of that, I'm sure. Billy's been having some health problems lately. Need to go Christmas shopping for Leah and Seth. _

I stopped paying attention after the second sentence.

I was aware of Jake's imprinting on me, but Mom had told me it was only brotherly, and that it sometimes reached romantic levels.

A door closed.

I hastily replaced the pen cap to the page and put the diary back on the nightstand.

_He's always loved me...like this. _I thought.


	7. Ballad of the Soldier's Wife

[Author's Note]

. your favorite author is suffering post-holiday trauma. school doesn't start 'til the twelfth for me.

so yeah, the PHT is still in full-swing

Going through my gigantic collection of CDs, writing, and rereading the DaVinciCode.

Pretty sick book, if you haven't read it.

My drug is hannah, and I ain't going to rehab, honey:]

i'm changing my layouting on the stories around, thanks to emoT to reminding me of my terrible paragraphing skills.

apologize for the number of swear words. alice is kinda mad .

RMOC

p.s. anyone like the last chapter? It'd be nice if you spread me around ;]

p.p.s. spelling, grammar checks, pleeeeeeeeeeease!

Alice's Point of View

Edward had sped home without a word. Once we got home, I ran out of the car and walked straight in the house. Without opening the door, therefore smashing it. Sensing Carlisle was in his study, I sped up there. Carlisle was sitting on his chair, perched over his desk. He turned around to face me. Usually he was calm, cool. His face was twisted and distraught this time.

"Alice..I'm af-afraid" Carlisle choked out, "Jasper's d-d-dead."

"No. That c-can't be.." Edward said angrily.

Standing there, I felt a rage rise up.

Edward looked over at me and whispered, "Don't"

I couldn't contain the rage anymore. I walked over to Carlisle and smashed his computer screen.

"YOU MADE HIM GO. HE WAS IN DANGER, WHEN YOU SAT HERE ON YOUR _FUCKING_ ASS."

Carlisle looked up at me.

"Alice, I'm sorry, I really am."

I let loose an uppercut and punched him on the chin."

"Bullshit, Carlisle. Bullshit."

"Alice, calm down, please." I heard Edward whisper.

At that point, I was beyond "calming down". Bella had put her hands on my shoulder. I shrugged her off. Carlisle had stood up and was walking towards me. He put his hand on mine, but I wouldn't have any of that. I brushed him off and stood up.

"Who killed Jasper?" I said, brushing away the hair in front of my eyes.

"Caleb." Carlisle murmured, "the one from my stories. The original founder of this coven."

I kicked Carlisle straight out of his office. He landed with a _thump_ on the front patio.

"Alice, please, calm down." Bella whispered.

"I'm _waaaaaaaay _ past that, hun." I went into ou- my room to vent a little.

Planning to go out and hunt, I changed into more appropiate clothes. My eyes burned with what should've been tears as I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Jasper's smell was still there, in our closet. That was too much. I fell down and broke into a dry sob. Bringing my knees to my face i screamed out,

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO _NOW_?"

"_It'll be okay, Alice. It'll be okay."_ A soft voice murmured at the back of my head.

Stupid fucking voice_._

"_What, you're not even gonna go look for me?"_

The voice, my subconscious or something, seems like Jasper. Edward had told me something similar happened when he tried to leave Bella.

"_Come on, stop dry-sobbing and avenge me! Maybe I'm not even dead yet, ya know?"_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FREAKING VOICE! I reeeeeeeeeeally don't need any of your shit right now."_

"_If you're not even gonna try, was it really love?"_

I wasn't gonna take any more bullshit from this voice. So I stood up and grabbed my iPod from the nightstand. Since I was wearing a white shirt, I grabbed a slim jacket from the closet. Black, so the blood doesn't show. I set the iPod to Coldplay's Ballad of the Soldier's Wife and slid out the window to our garage. The song seemed to fit the moment.

"_What we send to the soldier's wife,_

_from the ancient city of Prague._

_From Prague came a pair_

_of high-heel shoes with a kiss or two_

_came the high-heel shoes._

_From the ancient city of Prague."_

Jacob's Point of View

I phased back to human-form and changed into a jacket and some jeans. I still couldn't take any human (or vampire, for that matter) contact and started jogging away from La Push. Where I went, didn't seem to matter.  
My jog took me out of La Push, past Forks, into the Cullen forrest. An engine roared as I ran past the driveway.

A bright yellow Porsche reared out of the garage, quick as lightning. It nearly hit me as it did a 180 degree turn.

"HOLY...._SHIT_"

Alice was in the driver's seat.

"Do you want to run away?" She whispered, golden eyes locked on mine.

"Uhh....yes." I croaked out.

She pushed a button and the passenger door flitted up. I got in and pulled the door down.

"Where to?" I asked, glancing over at her.

"Nowhere." Alice replied.

Then we drove. Out of Olympia, out of Washington, out of the US. We rode in silence until we hit the Canadian border.

"Something's wrong with you too, huh?" she asked, eyes not moving off the road.

"Yeah." I replied, eyes still closed.

"Well, are you gonna tell me, or are we gonna drive in eerie, awkward silence?" She asked, somewhat rudely.

"Well, Billy...he died." I had opened my eyes by then, and tears started to form.

"Oh." was all she said.

"What about you? It doesn't take a vampire's brain to figure out something's wrong on your end too."

"Carlisle. He told me Jasper's dead. I'm not sure if he really is." I noticed Alice had gripped the wheel tighter.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, stunned.

Jasper seemed so strong, I didn't know he _could_ lose a fight. Vampires only died via each other or the Volture. Should the Volturi be involved, surely I would know..right?

"We're stopping here." She said, not answering my question.

"Why?"

"Fuel..and sightseeing."

She sped into a lonely gas station. The ones where you see in B-list horror movies. After we filled the Porsche up, Alice drove off the road, into the forrest. All the trees were heavily coated with thick, white snow. For about fifteen minutes, no words were said, but music played. When Paramore came on, Alice spoke.

"Paramore was Jaz's favorite band."

"Really? What was his favorite song?"

"Misery Business. My favorite would be..."Here We Go Again."

Alice and I started debating the merits of Paramore and a few other bands after that. We forgot about our woes and listened and discussed music. For a few hours we sat in the car, talking. Canada looked like miles and miles and miles of trees. She stopped the car after we reached the end of one forrest, and the beginning of another. She got out, so I did too.

It was cold, but that didn't matter. I looked up, just for kicks. The trees, the forrest, the snow. It was beautiful. A cold hand gripped mine.

"Let's go." I heard Alice say, somewhat sadly.

She led me by my hand deep into the forrest, with the car in the middle of nowhere.

"It's too late now." Alice murmured.

I knew what she meant. Jasper was gone.

"I don't feel too sad though...he was my mate, but i don't feel that sad after he dies?..I don't get it.."

She looked up at me, with a confused look. Those deep, golden eyes. The pale skin. The curly, brownish hair. She w-was beautiful. More beautiful than anything. The nature around us, any other vampire. Even...even Ness. I no longer had control. I slowly moved closer, closing my eyes. She reached up and closed her eyes. We kissed.

**(everybody gasp! now! okay, i feel bad about giving jacob to alice so quickly after jasper's er....removal. read, review, and spread. this chapter took TWO [non-consecutive, of course] to do. happy reading folks!)**


	8. Questions

**[**author's note**]**

i got a spike in reader traffic right after chapter 7, thanks everyone:]

thanks to emotwi for betaing after i post.

even though i don't take criticism very well, thanks.

uh... not much to say. except my bestfriend is number two on the jacob/alice fanfic search

i mean, what's with that? okeh. not that i'm jealous or anything, scrap that. i'm jeeeeeeealous, bran.

i also started a fictionpress account, haven't activated, but yeah.

one more note, i'm putting a bit more language into the stories, reeeally hope you don't mind, sowwy.

[RMOC]

aka :|DanielDecode|:

Nessie's Point of View

It had been several hours since Jake left. I stayed in his room, even after Carlisle and the EMTs picked up Billy. I was killing time reading Jake's books and playing his Xbox. Then I got a text.

{JBlack} wont b bac soon. dont wait 4 me, n.

No wonder. I found Jake's iPod and looked through his music collection. He happened to like a lot of what I liked.

_Hm...Cute is What We Aim For, The Academy Is, The Hush Sound, Simple Plan, Coldplay, The Verve Pipe, Paramore, there's a lot of stuff here.._

I set the iPod to Cute is What We Aim For's Curse of Curves. I laid down on Jake's somewhat messy bed and felt something bumpy at my side. It was a teddy bear! The teddy had a pocket on its stomach and in that pocket was a note.

_Teddy bears don't hug back, but sometimes they're all you have. Besides me, of course._

_-from Leah, with love._

Next to the words was a picture of Leah and Jake, hugging and kissing. I felt a tinge of jealousy. Jake had never told me that he and Leah were a couple. I took out the note and laid it on his nightstand. Sleep took over and I hugged the teddy bear close. It smelled like Jake...

"_It's not gonna work out, Ness."_

"_But, Jake.."_

"_Ness, please don't cry."_

"_I-I thought y-you l-loved me."_

"_I did! I do."_

"_No, you don't! Not anymore.."_

"_Ness, please. I just c-can't be with you."_

"_So it's one fucking heartbreak after a-fucking-nother? That's how it's gonna be? You're gonna fucking leave me?"_

Alice's Point of View

He kissed me. It was so different from Jasper's kisses. It was so, so wrong. But if felt so, so right.. His warm lips against my cold ones. So _au contraire._ **[that means contrary in french, right?]**

But could I live without another? Without someone to hold, without someone to hold me? He had Ness now, and I had.. no one.

"Y-you're beautiful."

"Th-thanks." I replied in awe. His face, so chiseled, so warm.

I entangled my fingers into his.

"We shouldn't.." He made no move to loosen my hold.

I couldn't fight it anymore. It wasn't the thirst for blood, wasn't the connection of love, but the primal lust for body contact. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips with all the passion and strength I could muster. For what seemed like an eternity, he didn't kiss back. Then, a light, gentle kiss.

A loud, screeching noise destroyed my brief moment of somewhat forbidden love. A small, compact Ferrari skidded into the snowy plain. Two figures, dressed in casual black clothing stepped out. Benjamin and Altair. I heard Jacob mutter a derogatory term for vampires.

"Alice!" Ben yelled, "We have a very big surprise for you!"

Instaneously, I knew that these were the vampires that had killed Jasper. Jacob seemed to have made the connection as well, and phased. The hand I was holding turned into a furry paw.

"I see you brought a pet." Altair murmured under his breath.

Both Ben and Altair drew long, bright swords from their overcoats.

"You see, we've invented a new way of killing our kind." Ben said, walking toward us.

"Much, much more convenient than the slash-and-burn technique." Altair, finishing his sentence.

"This would be something of a product testing. And you've been chosen as the guinea pigs." Ben said, jubilantly.

I let go of Jacob's paw-hand. He rushed them before they could bring their "product" up. Altair was hit head-to-torso and flew straight into a tree. His sword fell in the snow near me. I picked the sword up. The sword was light and perfectly balanced. It was also cold; much colder than my skin or anything else I had ever felt. I swung it a few times, as I strolled over to Ben.

"Ah..finally. A much worthier opponent than that pitiful Jasper."

The rage within could no longer be contained. I rushed toward Ben, with the sword at an angle. In the background, I heard a scream. Assuming Jacob had finished off Altair, it was my turn to finish of Ben. Our swords clashed again and again, sending sparks ito the air. I let loose quick, aimless strokes. One hit his sword arm. The blade went right through his wrist, as if it weren't there. Before he could move, I shoved him onto the ground with a quick kick to his chest. I prepared to thrust the blade into his forehead. Before I could though, he squeaked out.

"Spare me! I am only executing my orders.."

"Bullshit. Now tell me what the _fuck_ have you done to my Jasper?"

"H-he's still alive. But barely. He's in the car."

I couldn't risk letting Ben get up.

"Jacob! Check the Ferrari. Is Jasper there?"

A brief pause.

"He is! But he's slashed up..and barely alive."

Ben didn't spare Jasper anything but his life. But I wouldn't be so merciful. I thrust the sword straight through his skull, deep into the snow. Jacob ran over, with Jasper on his back, clinging on.

"A-Alice.." Jasper groaned out.

"Jasper. You're alive." I squeezed his hand, bringing it to my face.

"I-I have something to tell you.."

"What?"

"I love you.."

"I do too, baby. I do too."

"Please, let me f-finish. Jake..h-he isn't i-imprinted on Renesmee. I controlled that." Jasper said, weakly.

"But.. why?"

Jacob was still in his wolf-form. He looked confused and out of place, sitting next to us.

"H-he's imprinted on you. A-and I'm n-not your mate, either.." Jasper squeezed his eyes in pain.

Everything I had believed had been smashed to pieces by the words of my dying...lover.

"Edward..he told me that Jacob was attracted to you.. Renesmee seemed to be the perfect chance to divert that."

"Jasper, h-how could you?! I thought I was in love with you...now, now I'm not so sure anymore.." I whispered.

Jacob had walked away, back to where his clothes were.

"I-I lo-love you. S-so much." Jasper yelled out in pain.

My thoughts raced. Jacob was imprinted on Ness, he was imprinted on me. If Jasper wasn't my soulmate, than who was? Jacob had feelings for Ness, even if he wasn't imprinted on her. Could I really love him, or were the last few hours merely friendship gone too far?

"Well, I don't. Not anymore, Jasper."

**[this is the part where you go, "OMG."]**

I felt no sadness, only confusion. Jacob walked over, this time human and dressed.

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Can you get the swords for me?"

He collected the swords and we headed over to my yellow Porsche. Gunning the engine, two questions wandered my mind.

_Who will I end up with? Who will Jacob pick?_


	9. Tears

[author's note]

whoo hoo!

two chapters in one day, i'm so proud.

well, not much to say. actually, there is.

emoTWiLiGHT is like the coolest person ever. she's like..NICE.

hannah co-wrote this chapter. isn't it awesome?

this one zumiez clerk gave me a free pair of jeans because i kissed him. on the lips. he was gay, of course.

his name was gabriel.

oh yeah, i'm still trying to improve my layouting. you know, for you guys.

there you go.

:|DanielDecode|:

Alice's Point of View

The drive home was unevntful. Somewhere along, I felt Jacob put his hand on mine. It felt so nice, so warm, so strange. Once again, my thoughts wandered.

_If he picks me, what will happen to Renesmee?_

_What will I do if he picks Ness?_

_Could I really take him away from Ness? Right after they had just found love?_

_If Jacob's love for me was instinctual, was it worth loving him back?_

_Is he my mate?_

It was a quiet drive, awkward and strange. Similar to a thing called love.

Nessie's Point of View

It had been quite a long time until Jacob returned. When he finally did come home, he came to Cullen Manor with Alice. In her car. After last night's dream, I wondered. If I was the one for him, was he the one for me? Did he love someone else? Someone like Leah?

At 6 AM or so, I walked back home, leaving Jacob's house empty. When I got home, I was greeted by the sound of Alice's Porsche shutting down. Jacob got out of the passenger seat and I ran to him.

"Ness!.." He looked sad, depressed.

Would my dream..come true?

I ran to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"I missed you, baby."

He replied with a hug and eerie silence. I put my hand to his face, relaying my thoughts.

_Last night, I had a dream. I dreamed that we had a fight and you broke up with me. You said you couldn't love me anymore. That you loved someone else. Do you? Is it Leah? Jake, I can't live without you. I just can't. I love you. So much, Jake. Do you love me?_

As I gave him my thoughts, tears formed. The mere thought of living without him could kill me. I didn't want to. I couldn't.

Alice had headed into the house, leaving us alone.

For a while, Jake didn't say anything. He got something from the car and started heading into the house. He reached the garage door and looked back at me.

"You know, Ness, I don't think I know anymore."

Then the tears started coming. Rage and sadness and lost love and grief and anger. All these emotions swelled up in me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"So you're gonna leave me too?" I screamed at him, "Spare me the bullshit, Jake."

He didn't say anything, so I continued.

"I thought I found love with you, Jake. I really did. You were always so nice to me. I thought you loved me. Once again, Ness plays the fool." I half-yelled, half-sobbed out.

He moved towards me, leaving something on the ground. After all this, he thought he could give me a hug?

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him. He stopped. "Just leave me the fuck alone..please."

Tears clouded my eyes and I headed outside. I tripped on a rock, and landed face-first in the ground. Jake moved towards me, trying to help.

"Just get away, Jake.." I cried.

Jake hadn't whispered, uttered, or said a single word. By then, I truly believed he didn't love me anymore. So, I ran away. I ran to the tree Mom had showed me when I was young. The tree where Dad had taken her. I climped to the top and sat on the highest branch. I stared out at the pristine, beautiful nature. I would give up all this. Everything. Just to be with him. But he didn't want me anymore. A soft vibration interrupted my pondering. It was my phone.

{JBlack} n, can we talk? please?

No. We can't talk. I tossed my phone straight down to the earth. 100 feet and a few seconds later I heard a crack.

_One fucking heartbreak after a-fucking-nother._

Alice's Point of View

"Edward. We need to talk. Now."

Edward was in the entertainment room with Emmett, watching hockey.

"Oh." I heard him say.

"Em, can you please leave?" I asked impatiently.

"B-but, the game's in overtime! C'mon, Alice!" He turned off the TV and headed outside.

Now only me and Edward were left. **[yeah, i know. grammar.]**

"You found out." He mumbled.

"Yeah. My question is," I glared at him, still speaking,"WHY THE _FUCK_ DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Alice, please. Let me explain."

"Don't bullshit me with your 'Alice, please's. Jasper already told me everything, hun. "

"Look, he loved you. Jasper didn't want to lose you to some dog! You were the only once besides Carlisle and Esme who were evenly remotely nice to Jacob. I only told him that Jacob was imprinted on you, just not aware of it. I never knew it would lead to this scheme!"

I pondered that for a while. I guess that if Jasper died, the effects of his emotion-controlling would die off. Edward left the room, leaving me alone. Jacob walked in, leaving the two swords on a table. He sat next to me and held my hand.

"Everything's just so confusing and dramatic, Jake." I looked over at him. He was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied. "Nothing you need to worry about." He said, giving my hand a light squeeze.

I rested my head against his shoulder. I was so tired of all this. Jacob laid down and I laid next to him. We fell into a kind of silent snuggle. He pulled me to his chest, and I let him.

"I love you. As innapropiate as it seems, I love you." Jake whispered.

"I do too. Now please tell me you mean it."

He chuckled.

That night, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Something I hadn't had in a long, long time.


	10. A Lot More

[author's note]

chapter ten! whoo hoo!

thanks to emotwi and my readers.

i don't own Twilight, Steph Meyer does.

god, where does she get all these brilliantastic ideas?

:|DanielDecode|:

p.s. thanks to all of my readers and everyone who reviewed and spread me around.

p.p.s. you guys freakin' rock.

Jacob's Point of View

She curled up against me, feeling so cold. After all this drama, all I wanted was sleep. I felt Alice wiggle closer. I hardly knew anything about this awkward, cold creature snuggling with me. But I knew I loved her. She held my hand as I fell into a deep, unnerving sleep.

"Kiss me, out of the bearded barley

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing swing, swing the spinning steps."_

_A giggle._

"_So..aren't you gonna kiss me, Jake?" Alice's voice._

"_You sing beautifully." My voice._

"_Aww...thanks, baby."_

_Silence. A kiss. Another giggle._

"_Do you know how many hearts had to be broken for us to be together?" Her._

"_Um...I dunno." Me._

"_I don't either." Her cute, pixie-ish laugh, "I love you, Jake."_

"_I do too, Alice." Me, "And this time, I think I mean it."_

Nessie's Point of View

There they were. Lying next to each other. Jacob wasn't with Leah or some other girl. He was with my own fucking aunt. She was...asleep...with Jake. Alice. She was holding his hand.

_God, how I wish I could be in her place._

But didn't Alice have Jasper? No..not anymore. So she took away Jake. She took away my teddy bear.

"_Ness, think of me as your big, huggable, teddy bear. I'll always be here for you. Always."_

Tears flooded my eyes. Again. It hurt so fucking bad to be heartbroken. Alice sat up.

"Ness.."

I didn't want to be near her. So I ran to my room. She followed me, begging to let her explain. As if anything needed explaining. She was with Jake, who I thought was meant for me. I was alone, again. Maybe I was spoiled, but I didn't want to ever be alone. Alice took away the only thing that meant everything to me. Running into my room, I locked the door. Not that it could keep her, out.. but oh, well.

My phone chirped.

{Elijah} ness, i know you're mad at me. i want to explain something to you. please, please, reply.

I texted a reply.

{Nessie} sure, i guess.

{Elijah} i never was with anyone else.

{Nessie} then who was that girl you were with?

{Elijah} my cousin. i only did that because i thought you were cheating on me with that la push kid.

{Nessie} oh. that la push kid just cheated on ME.

{Elijah} that's terrible. you wanna talk about it?

{Nessie} no.

{Elijah} i really miss being with you.

{Nessie} i guess i do too, eli.

{Elijah} will you out with me? again?

{Nessie} yes. look, can you come over? i'm feeling really bad.

{Elijah} sure. give me fifteen minutes.

So just like that, I was with Eli again. But it wasn't the same. Eli wasn't Jake. And all I wanted was Jake.

_To be loved,_

_To be loved,_

_What more could you ask for?_

_Everyone wants to be loved._

_To be loved._

_What more could you ask for?_

I could ask for a lot more. I could ask for Jake.

**[lyrics are from Sixpence None The Richer's Kiss Me and The Academy Is...'s About A Girl]**


End file.
